The Untold Story of Devin Trunswick
by ItsSummer538
Summary: How did Devin know about the Bile? How did Devin's first meetup with the Conquerors go? Does Devin still hate Conor? Find out all the answers to these questions and more as Devin's side of the story unfolds.
1. Chapter 1: Jealously

**Chapter 1: Jealously**

 **This is basically my story on how Devin got to where he is today. This is mostly my imagination (as of course I incorporate the actual storyline) and/or how I would like Devin's story to go. With the exception of a few details (such as Devin using the Bile to gain a spirit animal, etc.), this fanfic is not how he actually got to where he got to today. I DO NOT own Spirit Animals. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

 **(Devin's POV)**

Devin ran up into his room and shut the door. He looked over to his nicely made bed. He angrily threw off all the pillows and blankets. Then, he leaned against the wall. He felt a tear or two on his face.

Then, door flew open. _Dawson_. 

"Well brother! That Nectar Ceremony was a tad bit ironic don't you think?" Dawson said mockingly

"Go away," Devin said sternly. Devin wasn't in the mood to talk now. Maybe Devin wouldn't be in the mood to talk _ever_. Today was the Nectar Ceremony. Today was supposed to be the day he was going to make his father proud and summon a _spirit animal_. But not only did he disappoint his father by not summoning a spirit animal, Conor, his _servant,_ summoned a spirit animal. And not just any spirit animal. Briggan the wolf. The Great Beast Briggan. Devin was embarrassed.

"Ahh, but I don't think I won't!" Dawson replied, "It's funny really, you thought you were going to summon this great big spirit animal and that Conor was going to summon nothing! But it's the opposite! Ha ha! I'm sorry... It's too funny to think about... Isn't it ironic, don't you think?"

"Get out!" Devin yelled, shoving Dawson out of his room.

"Not Dawson's fault you are a failure..." Someone said softly. _His_ _father_. His father entered his room and shut the door.

"My first son... I had great hopes for you Devin..." His father said, "And yet, you let me down with this..."

"Father! It's not my fault! The Nectar didn't work on me..." Devin pleaded

"And yet it works on the Shepard?" His father said

"Maybe... I'm not supposed to have a spirit animal..." Devin said softy

"What was that?" His father asked

"Maybe I can be great without a spirit animal! Who knows, maybe I'm destined to be one of those amazing people who accomplished so much, and didn't even need a spirit animal! Ever think of that?" Devin spat

"Yes, there are people who could accomplish much without a spirit animal, but with a spirit animal they could've accomplished more," His father said, now walking out of his room, "Dinner at six."

He was right. Devin was an embarrassment. He couldn't continue the great Trunswick family name. He wasn't able to summon a spirit animal. He was a failure.

The door to Devin's room was now closed. But the wound his father gave was wide open.

 _A few days later..._

Ever since the day of his Nectar Ceremony, Devin had eaten meals in his room, he had only left his room if he had to. He didn't deserve the privilege to be seen.

When Devin had returned to his room from the restroom, he saw a note on his bed. _Weird_ , Devin thought, _that wasn't there before?_ _How did someone deliver that note?_ He was sure he heard of no visitors. Devin knew it was wrong, but he had to. He had to know what was on that note. Devin opened the note.

 _Dear Devin Trunswick:_

 _The day of your Nectar Ceremony, we all expected the great Devin Trunswick to summon a spirit animal. We were all surprised that day that you have not. I have heard rumors that your servant was the one to summon one in your place. I have also learned that your father has been... Rather forceful towards the subject I should say. It saddens me. You have great potential Devin. You should've been the one to summon a spirit animal. Luckily for you, I can make that happen. Even though the Nectar failed for you, I have a substance that will guarantee that you summon a spirit animal once you drink it. It's called the Bile. Want a taste? I know you do. Meet me in the forest east of Trunswick tonight. The legend lives in you Devin. Don't let your potential to go to waste._

 _Regards,_

 _Zerif_

Was what Zerif wrote on that letter true? Could he really summon a spirit animal, after he had failed at his Nectar Ceremony? Somewhere deep inside, he knew this was wrong, but what choice did he have? He needed to make his father proud. He needed to gain his father's loyalty back. And to do that, he needed to be great. Devin grabbed a map and packed a bag of supplies and scouted out the best way to get to the East Trunswick Forest unseen. Once it got dark, Devin snuck out of his home and walked toward the East Trunswick Forest. _He needed to be a legend._


	2. Chapter 2: Elda

**Chapter 2: Elda**

 **(Devin's POV)**

With his new spirit animal, Devin felt faster. Stronger. More powerful. No more was he the Devin who failed to summon a spirit animal, for now he was Devin, the Boy of the North. He loved his new spirit animal, Elda, a black wildcat. Elda gave him more abilities than he could ever imagine! He finally did it. Thanks to the Bile, he became a legend.

When Devin showed his father he had attained a spirit animal, well, that was the best part for Devin. The look on his father's face, it was a look of pure pride.

"Devin..." His father said, "What... How...?"

"There is no need for how's or what's, but only the mere fact is that I do now, have a spirit animal," Devin replied proudly

"But... The Nectar Ceremony... When you drank the Nectar, you didn't summon one!" Dawson said

"There are other ways," Devin said

"What other ways?" His father asked

"Well you see, there is this substance, called the Bile. Once you drink it, it will bond you with the animal of your choosing! It will allow you to create your own destiny!" Devin exclaimed

"Who gave this to you? I would like to meet this amazing person!" His father asked

"Why, it was me," Zerif said, walking in the door, as if on cue

"Zerif, a pleasure," Zerif said

"Zerif, I owe you my gratitude," Devin's father said, "What you did was incredible! Allowing people to make their own destiny! Amazing!"

"No problem," Zerif said, "You sound so interested Earl of Trunswick, why?"

"You must help Trunswick!" Devin's father pled, "You must help Trunswick get out of the hold the Greencloaks have been holding on us for so long! We have been relying on the Nectar for as long as I can remember, but with your substance... Umm..."

"The Bile," Zerif said

"Ahh yes! With the Bile, Trunswick can create its own destiny," Devin's father said

"Why of course I will help Trunswick!" Zerif said, "I am pleased to see someone with the same cause and intentions as me, it's been long!"

"Perfect!" Devin's father said

"It is, isn't?" Zerif said, "Ahh, but I must borrow your son, Devin, he must train with me and gather up other people to support our cause. He also must meet my other recruits too, who will also help support the cause too."

"Yes father! With my help, Trunswick will be more than great, it will be amazing!" Devin said

"Well, if that's what this plan calls for, then yes, you are able to take my son for training," Devin's father replied

"Perfect," Zerif said, with a smile

And so now, Devin was with Zerif, going to meet the other people Zerif recruited. Zerif led Devin into a building, where a dining table was set up, and three other children his age were sitting at it. There was a boy, tall, dark skinned, with a hammerkop by his side. Two girls, one with dark eyes and hair, sitting with a gila monster next to her and another with blonde hair and a frog sitting in her palm.

"Recruits, this young man here is Devin," Zerif said, "Devin, I would like you to meet Karmo, the boy with the hammerkop from Nilo; Ana, the girl with the gila monster from Amaya; and Tahlia, the girl with the water holding frog from Stetriol."

Devin looked at his three other peers. With Elda, Devin could do so much, but with Karmo, Ana, and Tahlia, they could do more. Together, they could inspire the whole world.

"Well what are we waiting for!? Let's eat! Enjoy this dinner in your honor!" Zerif said

As Devin sat with the others to eat dinner, he noticed a couple things. Karmo was very humble about his position at the moment. Wasn't Karmo here for the same reason as him? Ana was very aware of what was going on around her. Like if she let her guard down for a second, the whole world would find out all the bad things she's done. And Tahila... It seemed like she was more into fighting than making new friends.

Then, as the five of them were waiting, they heard a cacophony of shouting out in the streets of Trunswick. Zerif went to go and check out what was going on, and Devin, along with Elda and a few other guards came along too.

"What's the commotion?" Devin yelled as he stepped out the door to see what was causing all this trouble.

Then, Devin saw him. Devin saw the boy who changed his life forever. Who made him sting with humiliation the day of his Nectar Ceremony. There he saw him in his greencloak, and his spirit animal companion beside him. _Conor_. Conor was with another boy, the one who summoned Essix. Rollan, was it? Devin wasn't sure, and he didn't care. Devin put Elda in passive state. Conor tried to hide his surprise. _Good_ , Devin thought, _he knows_. 

"Devin!" Conor said, "It's me Conor."

"I know," Devin said turning to the guards, "What are you waiting for? Seize them!"

 **A/N: To avoid any issues, as an attempt to incorporate the actual story line to this story, the last three lines of dialogue spoken by Devin and Conor (i.e. "What's the commotion?", "Devin! It's me Conor.", and "What are you waiting for? Seize them!" are from the book** ** _Hunted_** **by Maggie Stiefvater. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Legend

**Chapter 3: Broken Legend**

 **(Devin's POV)**

"Did you see the look on his face!" Devin exclaimed, "It was priceless!"

"Oh yeah, that look you get when irony and karma slaps you in the face?" Karmo asked, "Sure, I didn't see the look on his face, but I can perfectly picture it now that you've told us that for the tenth time."

Devin knew he should stop but that moment was what he'd been waiting forever since he had summoned Elda. Seeing that look on Conor's face when Conor saw Devin put Elda in passive form. That now Devin had summoned a spirit animal and became a legend. The Boy of the North. Some things just never change.

"Come now!" Zerif said, "Let us all eat! You all deserve it! I have a speech for you all!"

After awhile of Zerif telling his great speech and the children eating their food, they all heard a loud slam outside.

"Is it just me or did anyone else not hear that?" Ana asked

Screams filled the air as the five of them ran outside and saw water flooding the streets. They all looked up.

The Trunswick water tower was knocked down.

"I never knew winds could be strong enough to knock down a water tower. The weight of the tower and the water inside it?" Tahlia said

"Winds aren't strong enough to knock down a water tower," Karmo said

People were running toward the Howling House where Conor and Rollan were being held.

"It's a distraction! They are going to free the people in the Howling House!" Devin yelled

"Well we can't just leave the water tower like this! Water will flood the streets!" Ana yelled back

"Ugh!" Zerif said, "You four! Help out those people who are trying to prop up the water tower! I'll get to the Howling House!"

The four children ran and helped the workers lift up the water tower.

"Thank you," A worker said, "I don't know what we would do without you."

"Just push!"

Eventually, the water tower got back up to its intended state, but it must've been a long time since, because after they were done Zerif was waiting for him, Karmo, Tahlia, and Ana.

"Everyone in the Howling House! They all escaped! Including Conor and Rollan!" Zerif exclaimed

"What do we do?" Devin asked

Zerif paced around before saying, "Get some rest. I'll think of something tomorrow. Once I get intel of the location of Rumfuss, two of you lucky kids get to go Great Beast hunting."

Silence hung in the air.

"Great Beast Hunting?"

Later that night...

Devin rubbed Elda on the back as he watched the other three children interact with their spirit animal. Karmo stroked the feathers on his hammerkop. Ana fed her Gila monster while at the same time eating a whole loaf of bread. Tahila sharpened knives as her frog just watched intently.

Karmo looked over at Ana. "I thought we ran out of bread?"

"We did," Ana replied

Devin rolled his eyes. "You know I can get you arrested right?"

"You can, but you won't," Ana replied

"Point taken," Devin said

"Do you ever think we will become legends?" Karmo asked

"Aren't we already legends?" Devin replied, perplexed

"Yeah, but like real ones? You know, have that glory moment everyone will remember us by?" Karmo asked

"Probably, after all, our spirit animals do help us in that department," Ana said, "Thoughts? Comments, Tahlia?"

Tahila, who hadn't spoken a word yet tonight, just merely said, "Sure."

"Well we should great some rest," Karmo said, "Have to go Great Beast hunting tomorrow, right?"

"Ha! You know? Until a few days ago, I never knew the Great Beasts were actually real?" Ana said

"I can believe that," Karmo said, as he yawned

In a matter of minutes, Karmo, Ana, and Tahila, fell asleep. But Devin was still wide awake, questioning on what Karmo had said before. Because of Elda, Devin thought he was already a legend, making his father proud. Him and the three other children too. But if Karmo was questioning if they would become legends, was he really one himself? Did he really make his father proud?


	4. Chapter 4: The Hunter

**Chapter 4: The Hunter**

 **(Devin's POV)**

"Rumfuss the Boar is in Glengavin, not too far from here," Zerif said, "Devin and Karmo will go and make friends with Lord of Glengavin and get Rumfuss's tailsman. You two must use any means necessary to get it."

"Why do Devin and Karmo get to go?!" complained Ana

"Because," Zerif replied, "Devin is a bigger influence here, and with Karmo's help, they will be known more. But don't worry, you will get to go on another one soon."

"Pfft," Tahila said, "Whatever."

"Remember to treat the Lord of Glengavin like a king," Zerif said, "That's how you get closer to him. Once you are clear, sneak the Conquerors into the gardens where Rumfuss is held, ok?"

"Ok," Devin replied

 _In Glengavin..._

"You really are the Boy of the North!" The Lord of Glengavin exclaimed, "Six heroes! All under my roof! Incredible!"

"Six?" Karmo asked

"Oh? Haven't you heard?" The Lord of Glengavin said, "The Four Fallen and their companions are here!"

"Really?" Devin asked. Devin hadn't seen Conor ever since Conor got captured in the Howling House. Though capturing Conor gave him a little joy, Devin wasn't sure he was done with Conor yet...

"Why of course!" The Lord said, "Please, let the maids escort you to your rooms, and enjoy your stay!"

"Why, thank you."

"He sure seemed jolly," Karmo said once he and Devin had gotten into their rooms. Their rooms were nice, but the room wasn't as nice as his bed in Trunswick. The cons of traveling.

"At least he let us in," Devin said, "Now you know the plan?"

"Yes," Karmo said, "Capture Abeke, distracting the others, and bring in Conqueror army to grab tailsman. Easy."

"Good," Devin said. Honestly, a small part of Devin kind of wanted their plan to fail. If their plan failed, Devin might be able to see Conor one more time. Just to see the look of failure on his face once Devin got the tailsman. Devin was tempted a couple times to sneak into Conor's room, but Devin was afraid that Briggan might be in his room. Devin shuttered. Every time he thought about the wolf, it made him think back to his cursed Nectar Ceremony. _The past is in the past_ , Devin thought, _you are greater than Conor now, you always have been._

"Let's wait until nightfall," Karmo said, "Less distractions that way."

"Good idea," Devin said

And so they waited.

 _In the basement of The Lord of Glengavin's castle._..

"Well that totally backfired," Karmo said, sitting in the jail cell.

Devin and Karmo had been apprehended by The Lord of Glengavin. Their plan on getting the Iron Boar failed. They had to get Dawson's help in order to retrieve back the tailsman. Unbelievable.

"Do you think I don't know that?" Devin asked. Devin was more annoyed with the fact the Conor won. Conor retrieved the Iron Boar. Conor won, and Devin had lost. Devin kicked the wall.

"I don't know," Karmo said, "You were stupid enough the kick a wall just now, so I don't know."

All of a sudden, they heard a large boom. People started screaming and running. Devin and Karmo tried to bang on the bars so someone could let them out to try and escape the threat. But no one came.

Until now.

All of a sudden, a girl walked down the steps to their cell, with a key in her hand. She was pale-skinned, tall, blonde and wore a leather suit.

"Well," The girl mocked, "Never thought I'd meet the 'Boy of the North'."

"Were you the one who caused all those people to scream and freak out?" Devin asked

"Yes," The girl said

"What do you want?" Karmo asked

"I want Devin," The girl said, turning to Karmo, "I don't need you, so you can go and do whatever you want."

Then, the girl unlocked the cell door. Once the door opened, Karmo ran out of the cell to who knows where.

"What do you need?" Devin asked

"I need you to get tailsman," The girl said, "It's in Eura."

"What is it?" Devin asked

"The Silver Wolf of Briggan," The girl said. Devin shuttered at the mention of Briggan's name.

"Ok, that's all?" Devin asked

"Well..." The girl said, "Not exactly. Someone might give you a run for you money, if you know what I mean."

"Who?" Devin asked nervously

The girl paused before she said, "The Keeper of Greenhaven."

"Well," Devin said, "Easy enough, just grab the tailsman and go. You will get this talisman in no time."

"Perfect," The girl said, walking away

"Wait!" Devin said, "What's your name?"

The girl turned around and merely said, "Drina."

 _Somewhere in Eura..._

Devin laid down on the ground, defeated. The battle in between him and the Keeper was fierce, but the Keeper was just too strong. After a couple minutes, Devin saw Drina walking angrily up to him.

"What happened?!" Drina exclaimed

"I... I don't know..." Devin said, tired

"Well... Ugh... Whatever..." Drina said At least you can help me get one of the last talisma-"

"No!" Devin said. These past couple weeks, Devin had not been able to keep his father out of his mind. At first, yes, Devin felt like he made his father proud. But, his actions that preceded later... He didn't even know how his father would respond. The whole point Devin summoned a spirit animal was to make his father proud, but if he was anything but, was Devin even doing the right thing?

"I am done collecting your talismans Drina! There's no point anymore!" Devin exclaimed, walking away.

"Where are you going?!" Drina shouted

Devin needed to make his father proud. Of him. He needed to find another way. He needed his father to gleam up with pride at the mention of Devin's name.

"Anywhere but here!" Devin called out

 _He needed to be worthy._

 **A/N: First of all, thanks so much for sticking around until here, I really appreciate that. Now, I was thinking of ending off the story here, but I want your opinion. Should I add more chapters after this one? Thanks again!**


End file.
